


i want to walk with you on this golden path forever

by kingtatsunari



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Emperor Connor, Emperor Hank Anderson, M/M, Marriage, anyways i love hank and connor with my entire heart, chinese drama au, i guess connor is an emperor now????, i haven't written anything in over a year, sorry to readers of my other abandoned fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtatsunari/pseuds/kingtatsunari
Summary: Hank and Connor have just gotten married! Oh, and they're in a Chinese drama.





	i want to walk with you on this golden path forever

**Author's Note:**

> listen,,,, i had this idea a few weeks ago and decided to write it down but never actually committed, and after reading [spiderwebsitar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderwebsitar/pseuds/spiderwebsitar)'s amazing work, [I will become yours and you will become mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112353), i was so overwhelmed that i had to write this out!! anyways, i hope you enjoy!!!

Hank’s warm, rough hand curls around Connor’s as they step out into the garden. Congratulatory cheers swirl between the light rustle of the leaves and deep rumble of the drums stationed beside the palace behind them. It is late evening, but the red lanterns, strung up between the trees lining the path, emanate a gentle glow. Fireflies flutter between the tree branches and through the crowd, just enough so that only bits and pieces of people’s faces are visible. Connor catches lips, ears, a nose, before a squeeze of his hand captures his attention. Bringing his gaze up, he catches Hank’s fond smile. He is so beautiful today. 

The exclamations of the crowd ring around them, filling the cool air with their adulation.

“Congratulations, Emperor Anderson!”

“Congratulations!”

“We hope for your everlasting happiness!”

Hank raises a hand, waving it lightly at the crowd surrounding them. Like an ocean, they part at the couple’s approach. Connor can’t control himself; he allows a blinding grin to spread over his face, and simply squeezes Hank’s hand a little tighter. 

They reach the end of the stone path, and are faced with an endless pool of water. A small wooden boat, bobbing its greeting, sits near the shore. As they step onto the sand, Hank pulls Connor into his chest, and brings a finger to his chin. He tilts Connor’s face up until their lips meet, Connor pressing back with an intimate insistence. An eternity passes until they pull away, cheeks flushed, adoration flooding their eyes. 

With the approving roar of the crowd, they step onto the boat and set sail off into the vast horizon. 

**Author's Note:**

> i actually have never watched an entire chinese drama (though i am taiwanese,,,,, i am an embarrassment sldkjlsj) so if you would like to see more fic from this idea and know any tropes/cliches that chinese dramas usually have, please leave them in the comments!! again, thank you for giving this short idea a read, and i really hope you enjoyed :')) if you did, please feel free to leave me a kudos or a comment!! they really make my day!!!


End file.
